my princess is culun
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: sebuah kisah seorang yeoja polos bernama Huang Zi Tao dan namja perfect Wu Yi Fan


My princess is culun

This fict is pure from my imajinations!

.

.

.

Semua pemeran disini milik SmEnt, orang-tua juga tuhan.

Author Cuma pinjem bentar

.

.

FUJOSHI!

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir MOS di XOXO High School..ada seorang murid yg culun..secara dia memakai kacamata frame tebal dan rambut dikuncir dua,warna rambut yang indah yaitu black dan iris mata dark choco yg indah tapi tak terlihat yang bernama Huang Zi Tao

"hei guys liat ada gadis kuper and culun,ewwh" kata gadis berambut merah bernama Hyejin.

"yap benar Hyejin! Ewhh banget!"kata gadis berambut pirang bernama Jessica

Sementara Tao?hanya menunduk..lalu mempercepat jalannya agar tak mendengar ejekan dari the stars perfect yang Tao tau tentang terdiri atas 4 orang yaitu Hyejin, Jessica, Yoona, Taeyoon.

Tiba-tiba..

*brukk*

Tao menabrak seseorang dan kacamatanya terlempar entah kemana yang jelas pasti pecah!

"hei kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" ucap seorang senior berambut pirang dengan _chines-canadan_ face dan bermata onyx setajam elang."ah..ma..maaf su-sunbae!"kata Tao sambil mencari kacamatanya..sebenarnya tao tidak minus sih hanya saja dia ingin menutupi dirinya(karena dia ingin hidup normal tanpa fans).. "ya ampun..kacamataku pecah! Duh gimana nih?ibu pasti akan marah.."gumam Tao tapi masih bisa didengar oleh sunbaenya yang bernama Wu Yi Fan or Kris

…

Tunggu ..

….

tadi itu

….

Kris?what!sejak kapan suka nungguin cewek?ah sudahlah..lanjoet."hei..culun kau kenapa sih?sehari tanpa kacamata tak apa kan?"ucap Kris"iya sih Kris-Sunbae,tapi.." "aah ya sudahlah ayo ikut aku!"belom selesai Tao bicara, Kris telah memotongnya dan segera menyeret Tao kedalam mobol sport nya…

"Sunbae..kita mau kemana?"Tanya Tao

"hn"

"ihh sunbae bodoh irit kata!"gumam Tao kecil tapi bisa didengar oleh Kris dan menggeram "kau bilang apa tadi?" "heh?aa tidak ada sunbae"ucap Tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya..setelah percakapan singkat dan mengerikan(?)sampailah mereka didepan salon "THE GALAXY"setahu Tao ini adalah salon terelit di Seoul.

"Sunbae kita ngapain?"Tanya Tao.."diam dan duduk disitu!"perintah Kris setelah itu Kris membisikan sesuatu ke hairstyeleis nya agar mengubah Tao.. "okeh.."

"baiklah nona cantik…diam dan tenang oke?"ucap hairstyleis nya..dan di sambut anggukan oleh Tao…setelah satu jam menunggu akhirnya Tao keluar juga..dia tampak cantik dengan rambut digerai dan dihiasi pita berbentuk Baby Panda, bedak tipis serta blush on tipis dan ini yang menggoda yaitu bibir yang dipolesi lipglosh pink dengan mata dark choco yang melekat sesuatu bernama softlense yang bening karena warna mata Tao yang indah..Kris yang melihat itu hanya cengo.

(what?seorang Wu Yi Fan cengo?tidaaaakkkkkk!)

"baiklah tuan Kris, pesanan anda sudah selesai"

"heh?*baru sadar*ohh oke..seperti biasa ini"Kris menyerahkan chocolate swiss dan coklat belanda.(author juga mau dong!, Kris: lo kira ni barang murah apa!)"terimakasih tuan kris…datang lagi yah".."hn"

"Kris-Sunbae kenapa menatapku terus?"jujur Tao tak nyaman dilihatin seperti bukan Kris yang menatapnya seperti itu mungin sudah ia _wushu_ sejak tadi."hn..tak apa..ayo pergi".."kemana?" "kebutik"..Tao hanya diam dan mengikuti waktu lama untuk sampai ke sampai Tao melihat butik itu baik-baik namanya "Wu Boutique"Tao tak tau siapa Wu yang dimaksud..dan diapun bertanya "Kris-sunbae, siapa Wu yang dimaksud?"Tanya Tao dengan polosnya "hn..ibuku" jawab Tao "oh.."Tao ber-oh ria.

*klontengting*(?)

Bunyi bell masuk saat di boutique"K-kris…" "diam dan duduk disitu"perintah Kris lagi(?) "hahh.. baiklah Kris-sunbae yang bawel"ujar Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya melihat ekspresi Tao yang seperti itu Kris jadi kesal lalu mengacak-acak pucuk rambut Tao "issh…Kris-sunbae!entar berantakan!"teriak Tao tapi perlahan "hn" "arghh..demi seluruh koleksi tas _Gucci_ ku! kenapa harus ada sunbae yang mempunyai kelebihan tapi bawel!"teriaak Tao frustasi..tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita seumuran _eomma_ nya Tao "hai Kris, wah siapa gadis manis ini?"Tanya wanita itu dengan lembut"hn..pacarku _eomma_"jawab Kris itu Tao nge-blush berat.."aa.._anyeong_ _eomeonie_ Huang Zi Tao _imnida_"cepat-cepat Tao membungkuk kan badannya "tak perlu seformal itu Tao.." "ehh?ba-baiklah _eomeonie_"ucap Tao "hn.._eomma_ ubah dia menjadi apasajalah (?)asalkan tidak norak."ucap Kris setelah itu nonya Wu?hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah Tao, _eomeonie_ akan menemani mu memilih baju…minimal 5 untuk dibawa pulang dan satu lagi untuk dipakai disini"ucap nyonya Wu dengan santai "ehh? _eomeonie_ apa tidak apa-apa? bagi Tao itu banyak sekali loh.."ucap Tao dengan ekspresi polos, nyonya Wu tersenyum 'pantas Kris memilihnya..dia polos,baik,sopan dan cantik'inner nyonya Wu "_Eomeonie_"ucap Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka nyonya Wu "e-eh..mianhe..ini special untuk calon mantu _eomeonie_"goda nyonya -lagi Tao nge-blush..dan segera mengambil 6 baju.

Setelah milih-milih Tao mendapatkan 6 baju (gaun berwarna putih,drees selutut berwarna soft-pink disertai dengan hiasan kecil melingkar di ujung drees serta pita kecil melingkar dibagian pinggang,drees berwarna soft-red,baju tak berlengan berwarna putih,dress berwarna ungu dengan hiasan pita di dada bagian kiri dan hotpants berwarna pink)nyonya Wu menyuruh Tao memakai drees berwarna soft-pink..setelah itu Kris datang dan…

wajahnya nge-blush melihat Tao yang begitu anggun… "baiklah Kris, Tao mu sudah selesai"ucap nyonya Wu.. "hn.._Gomawo eomma_".. "nee"..setelah itu Tao diajak ke tempat sepatu yang didalamnya juga jual accecories..toko itu bernama "ChanHyun:3"

Kris masuk duluan setelah itu baru Tao "eiyo, bro! tumben lo kesini, sama cewek lagi! _Who is she_?"Tanya Chanyeol "hn..Wu Chanyeol dobi, dia itu pacarku..jangan pernah macam-macam dengannya atau kau berurusan denganku"ucap Kris dengan santai tapi mengerikan "ehehe..baiklah..nah adik iparku yang cantik kau mau beli apa?".. "e-eh..."baru Tao sadar dari lamunannnya "hn..biarkan dia pilih sendiri dan biarkan dia memilih accecories yang dia suka".. "baiklah".. "nah _baby panda_ pilihlah sesukamu".. "hm…_gomawo _Kris dan…". "Chanyeol".. "oh yaya..Chanyeol _hyung_." butuh waktu dua jam lamanya setelah itu, KrisTao pergi dari toko tsb.

"Kris-sunbae, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?"Tanya Tao lembut lebih lembut dari nyonya Wu sekalipun "hn..karena aku mencintaimu"jawab Kris enteng dan Tao?oh ayolah dia itu nge-blush.. "ehh?tapi kan kita baru kenal?".. "waktu kecil kau sering main kerumahku dan tidur+mandi bareng sama aku" *DEG-DEG* Tao tambah nge-blush…Kris?halah-_-kebiasaan seorang Wu Yi Fan.. menyeringai-_-.

"tapi kok, aku ga ingat?"Tanya Tao dengan polos saking polosnya pingin author lempar!(?) "hn..kau hanya di rumah ku seminggu dan setelah itu kau pindah ke London dan meninggalkan ku begitu saja"ucap Kris santai "eh?masa?setahu ku aku memang lahir di London?"duh polos lagi deh "hn.._eomma_ mu berbohong…padahal kau yg merenggut ciuman pertamaku"ujar Kris santai, Tao ?bah..nge-blush dia cuyy "apa be-benar su-sunbae?"tanya Tao dengan gugup"hn..mau bukti?"Tanya Kris sambil menyeringai"tidak us-emphh"kata Tao terpotong karena keburu dicium Kris *CUP* dan hollaa ciuman singkat pun diberikan oleh sang Kris Wu.

Tao?heleh-heleh palingan nge-blush lagi…"jadi Huang Zi Tao maukah kau mengganti maargamu menjadi Wu?"Tanya Kris "e-eh…iya,sun-Kris ge"jawab Tao malu-malu

*End*

HIYAAAAAA!(teriak gaje + capslock jeboll) fict apa ini!

Kalau menemukan sesuatu berbau anime dalam cerita itu..maafkan author! Sebenarnya itu fict sasusaku nya author…tapi berhubung sekarang fufu udah jadi fujoshi akut dan nih story gak kepake…ya udah fufu upload ke sini…dengan perubahan tentunya

Jangan lempar author! Maafkan dosa author karna gak bias ngelanjutin cerita "Lovelovelove" nya…soalnya gak tau gimana cara ngup-date…maklum..newbii emang butuh sedikit perjuangan (apacoba?) kalau yang tau bbm fufu ya!

At last…Review cingu-ya ^^


End file.
